


爱情肿胀

by Tirpitz



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Extremely Underage, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirpitz/pseuds/Tirpitz
Summary: 达米安生了斯莱德的小孩。问为什么，因为他们fall iN love with each other。我雷得堂堂正正，但不是我先动手的。
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Slade Wilson
Kudos: 15





	爱情肿胀

1

达米安怀孕了。当他意识到的时候，他的肚子已经不正常地鼓起一块。一开始时，他有些气急败坏。不知道是和斯莱德哪次做爱的时候出了岔子，明明他每次都有好好监督这老男人戴套。

斯莱德也不太敢说，虽然他很知道原因——前一两个月，他在后入时拿掉了套子，事后又忘了让达米安吃药，结果这小omega的卵子就被他授精了。不清楚原因，达米安便抱着肚子，一直生闷气。

他的孕期居然这么四平八稳，偷偷地长大，给他当头一棒。他都记不起来自己什么时候犯过恶心，打过瞌睡。腰肢粗起来的时候，还以为是肥胖了。

达米安说，他要把它弄掉。这里没有一个人会照顾婴儿。斯莱德却说，我们可以学，而且，我想看看我和你的孩子会是什么样。

达米安嘟哝几句。他喜欢小动物，但不那么喜欢婴儿。

“真的吗？”他看着斯莱德，很可怜的样子。

在他眼里，斯莱德就是个嘴里没几句认真话的老男人，所以他不相信斯莱德。但斯莱德一说，“真的，宝贝”，他又马上信了。

达米安撅噘嘴，突然觉得这个肿块也不是那么可恨。

现在，达米安已经渐渐习惯了这份沉重。他的肚子鼓得老高，已经再瞒不过人。那么年轻一个人，要是抱着肚子上街，一定会被抓到警察局去盘问犯罪者姓甚名谁。所以斯莱德不得不把他圈养在家里，他不高兴，但也只有接受这个现实。

达米安的躯干看上去只有两节——一节肚子，一节渐渐发泡松软、渗出奶汁的胸口。他一言不发地吃东西，几乎看见了就会吃，所以身上也胖起来，仿佛比过去还圆些。这些都不是问题，问题是走路困难，成年人怀孕都难保重心平稳，他个子太小，就是没办法保持。所以，每当要挪位置，或者上厕所，他就喊：“老头子——”

他老呼自己的爱人以侮辱性的称呼，但那是他的习惯。不良习惯。那又如何，斯莱德听了还不是得乖乖把他抱到要去的地方。噢，他还真沉甸甸的，毕竟肚子里装着一个水球，水球里还包着一只小崽子。他自己都是一个小崽子而已。

做爱是做不成了。达米安那么辛苦，斯莱德也不好意思去强迫他，但想不到他会主动要。

斯莱德好心说，如果再像过去那样，对他很危险。

“懦夫”，达米安只皱皱鼻子，圆滚滚的肚子压在斯莱德身上，撒手，好像不想再理他了，但其实是拉下他的睡裤，“我要用嘴巴。”

然而，他连用嘴巴都做不到了。因为每次坐下来，要往斯莱德下半身去，肚子就先着地，让他颇为恼火。

看来Omega确实会在孕期提高激素水平，对性欲产生影响什么的也说不定。看他气急败坏，斯莱德只好为他舔，舔他的肛门，生殖腔，或者被压迫得时常意外漏尿的阴茎。当然，还有他微微鼓起的胸口，只要稍微捏一捏乳头，泛白的奶汁就会飞出来。达米安满脸通红——他讨厌被摸二次发育的胸脯，还很不适应这一点，即便他时常莫名其妙地打湿斯莱德男友衫的胸口。他胸部袖珍得像吃剩的布丁，奶却多得像头牛。

可是，你连这都不能习惯，要怎么喂孩子呢？

斯莱德问，达米安又开始气恼起来，早告诉你我不会养。现在你知道了吧。

斯莱德把他抱在怀里，一面撩起他的衣服，不由分说地揉起他的胸部。白白的汁液像细线一样流下来，达米安牙关紧咬，难以忍受。

然后，斯莱德张嘴含住他的乳尖。

“唔！走……走开！你又不是婴儿！”达米安一个劲儿地推他，但斯莱德像是和他杠上了，就是不松嘴。溢奶的不适，终于能缓和了。不过，那味道真的不怎么样——斯莱德在脑中如实记下，小家伙的奶腥甜腥甜的，让他想起他浑身大汗的时候。

他一边轻轻抚摸着达米安的肚皮。达米安不想承认，他在喂比自己大几十岁的男人奶水的时候达到了高潮。斯莱德还一直摸他的肚子，因为真的很喜欢里面的小东西。想到这里，达米安就“姑且原谅了”他。

过了几天，达米安老喊斯莱德，一来，就搓衣服边儿，扭扭捏捏，“是不是胸口又不舒服啦”，他撇撇嘴，“你的老年人脑壳难得清醒一次”。然后很是恬不知耻地撩起衣服来。斯莱德实在不好意思说，他也没那么喜欢喝……

达米安的生产期快到了。然而他们不能上医院。达米安不是法定怀孕的适合年龄，还是老问题，他会让斯莱德坐大牢的。但又不能放着达米安自己在家生，不是特能嚎的问题，是……斯莱德认为他的小朋友受的委屈够多了，而这个最后的委屈，实在有点太大。

斯莱德倒是很有人脉。他认识一些专做地下手术的医生，但技术又不至于也在平均水平下。只是花的钱总是很多——他也不缺钱。

“是自然生产还是……呢？”

达米安太小了。斯莱德自然选择了开刀。生产那天，达米安子宫收缩得厉害，疼得满脸眼泪，嘴角都要咬烂了，打了麻药后他才慢慢安静下来。即便如此，他仍看到自己出了很多血，以及其他液体。他好像从来没这么脆弱过，除了有一次被刀子穿过了胸。

2

医生说，祝贺你，斯莱德，是很健康的孩子。斯莱德想，除非他拔刀抵着这人的脖子，否则这人会一直不停用这种拿钱办事以外的、谴责的目光看着他。他知道自己错了，并且他还想继续错下去。这是他隐秘的残忍，而他自己最明白。

达米安正生疏地抱着小孩，低头的样子有点茫然。斯莱德坐到他旁边，抚摸他还湿乎乎的脸颊。达米安“哼”了一声，别过肩膀。

“给我看一看？”孩子的脸还藏在白色的毛巾里，达米安看上去不是很乐意，即便他矢口否认，母性的毒素已经开始作用，“让我看看吧，妈咪。”

达米安脸一红，手上松了劲，斯莱德便抱过来。斯莱德抱小孩的手法比他正确些，毕竟，不论配不配得上，他都是好几个孩子的父亲。

“很漂亮，”其实连眼睛都还睁不开，眼球在皮肤下大地凸着，柔软似乎轻轻一放就会折了。但斯莱德笃信它会很美。

“你就随口乱说吧，”达米安不满，“根本一点都不好看，像小狗崽。”

达米安咯咯地笑，听上去很开心。

“我知道你喜欢它，”斯莱德凑过去，两人鼻头对鼻头，他的小爱人现在满是汗味。

不一会儿，达米安就把孩子拿回来，用他生疏笨拙的姿势，拉开宽松的病号服，给小孩喂奶。

“他叫什么比较好呢？”

斯莱德一边说，一边给他削果子。

“我还没想好，你呢？”达米安突然正色，“不许随便取。”

“你又准备从你的阅读量里找名字了吗？”斯莱德盯着他，“那取名权在你这里，我弃权。”

“哼。”

斯莱德想，这估计也是他家族遗传给他的臭毛病吧。

3

达米安喂奶的样子很可爱。那样子看起来就像他抱着娃娃，仿佛表演从来没有过的童年。因为有使命感，而不是性趣使然，达米安一点也不露怯。不过偶尔一皱眉，“啧”一下，也许是被嘬得太用力了吧。他似乎不想睡觉，还沉浸在这种新鲜感中。而麻药的效果在减退，斯莱德在迷迷蒙蒙中，忽然听到他吃疼的呻吟。抬头一看，他攥着床单，满头都是冷汗。他肉体凡胎，没有任何过人的体质。新的组织，就那么在线扯紧的皮肉间编织起来，又疼又痒。

孩子放在旁边，睡得很熟。

斯莱德轻轻地揽住达米安，注意不去碰受伤的下半身体。他吻他，顺他乱糟糟的头发。

“走开啦。别哄我。”

但他看上去没有那么疼了，一下子埋在斯莱德胸口，难受地哼哼。

天擦亮的时候，达米安才睡着。在阳光成熟至姜黄色的时候，他仍然睡，甚至更沉了，因为温暖。他侧卧着，前面就是他的孩子。他的神情柔和似水。

4

他们抱着孩子回家了。斯莱德一口气能抱两个，所以他把达米安抱在身上，而达米安握着小孩——他现在真有点像野性十足的猫妈妈。倒不会被抓进去了，大家都以为，达米安和他们的孩子都是他一个人的小孩。

达米安坐在后座上，抱着小孩，轻轻地抖动着。斯莱德瞟了眼后视镜，看到达米安忽然把脸对着孩子，贴了贴他柔嫩的脸颊。

“有想好他的名字吗？”

“还没有，”达米安欲言又止，“我想……”

“想让爸爸妈妈知道吗？”

达米安低下头。明明是不可能的事。

“你已经和他们断绝所有关系了。”

他很不高兴了。虽然这都是他一个人的选择。自从那天他选择和斯莱德走，他就已经失去了和韦恩姓氏的联系。这次不再是卧底了，彻彻底底地。

“不要说了。回去吧，斯莱德。”

“唯你是从。”

当汽车驶上干枯的林荫大道，他恍然地说：

“你知道吗，我打算就叫他四月。”

他生在一月，而他的父亲无可回头在四月。

END


End file.
